No Great Love Ever Came Without Great Struggle
by shootingstartsxox
Summary: Five Times Blaine & Kurt visit each other & The one time they don't have to. A year of long distance, based on Blaine's admission to being a junior.


1.

Tina can tell something is wrong with Blaine the second he walks into the room. He's hunched over, frowning, and not making eye contact with anyone, which is the exact opposite of what he usually does. Tina watches him as he slumps down in his chair next to her, staring down at his lap.

Senior Year had brought a new friendship out of Tina and Blaine. Like all the other remaining members, Artie, Britney and unfortunately Puck who got left back an extra semester all missed the graduating class of last year and could easily reminisce, but Blaine and Tina were still dating members of the same class, and their boyfriends were both far away, Mike at Stamford, and Kurt at NYADA. Tina and Blaine were constantly giving each other advice, and attempting to fill the void their missing boyfriends left.

"Everything ok Blaine?" Tina asks, before Mr. Shue has a chance to walk in the room and start rehearsal for the day. Blaine just shrugs and plasters a fake smile on.

"Yeah" is all he says.

"You're a really bad actor Blaine" Tina says with a slight smile, and Blaine sighs.

"Kurt and me got into a fight" he reveals. Tina makes a sympathetic face. Truthely she was slightly relieved with the fact that Blaine and Kurt got into a fight, because they never did. Mike and Tina fought constantly since Mike left for school, but Blaine and Kurt, they were still steady as a rock, in constant communication with each other, and according to a very embarrassed Blaine they still had amazing Skype sex, something that Mike grew tired of within the first month.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's so stupid" Blaine says kicking his bag that is on the floor next to his feet.

"He's mad at me and lashing out" Blaine says

"Why is he mad at you?" Tina pesters.

"You know how I was supposed to go to visit Columbia Halloween weekend?" Tina nodded her head. Blaine had made this plan in early September when he found out they would have to wait till Thanksgiving to see each other again. Columbia coincidently had an open house Halloween weekend, and Blaine convinced his dad it was important that he go, even thought he didn't even want to go there. Blaine's parents had agreed only if Blaine's father could accompany him on the trip.

"My dad backed out on taking me, my mom can't go and they won't let me go alone" Blaine says with a frown.

"Oh Blaine I'm sorry. I take it Kurt was upset".

"I mean he was pissed, he is determined it's my parents trying to keep us apart, but he didn't yell at me or anything. Last night however, he shows me his costume via skype, and it's a sexy fireman costume" Blaine crosses his arms.

"I don't think I follow" Tina said slightly confused. Blaine flushes a slight red.

"He knows I have a thing for" he coughs, "Men in uniform". Tina giggles.

"And I swear he picked that costume just to show me what I'm missing, even though it's not my fault. And then I told him I didn't feel comfortable with him wearing that in public, and he yelled at me for over 20 minutes about trust, and then hung up on me".

"I wouldn't worry to much Blaine, you know how dramatic Kurt is, and constantly being surrounded by Rachel and other theatre majors is probably rubbing off on him. He'll call you tonight" she smiles and nudges Blaine who smiles in return, but she can still see the sadness in his eyes.

"Hey, since you'll be around for Halloween we should have a scary movie night, we can invite Britney, Artie and Puck, it'll be fun".

"I'll be at OSU with Finn that weekend, getting my party on" Puck chimes in from behind them. Both Tina and Blaine turn around unaware that he had been listening to their entire conversation. He mostly kept to himself these days angry about still being at McKinley. And since he would only be around for a semester, he wasn't a valued member of New Directions anymore. He mostly sat around and watched everyone rehearse.

"Then you, me Artie and Britney" Tina says.

"C'mon it will be fun" Tina adds, noticing Blaine's hesitation.

"Alright" he agrees.

"You are more than welcome to party with me and Finn dude" Puck adds, and Blaine laughs out loud, yeah Tina's house was a much better idea.

It's the Friday before Halloween and Blaine's stuck at a mandatory Halloween party thrown for New Directions by Mr. Shue, as one of his attempts at team unity bonding. It's the tackiest thing he's ever seen. Orange frosted chocolate cupcakes, dirt and worms, and decorations for three year olds are scattered all around the room. Add the tacky play list including songs like Monster Mash and Thriller, and you have yourself the lamest party of the year.

**To Kurt: If you were here right now you would be tearing down Mr. Shue's decorations. They are so tacky even I notice. **

Blaine sends Kurt a quick text before sitting with the rest of the original New Directions members (he felt weird considering himself one because he really wasn't).

"So everything's set for tomorrow" Tina says with a smile.

"Awesome" Blaine says.

Blaine's phone buzzes in his lap, and his face lights up when he see's it's from Kurt.

"You have such a Kurt face right now" Tina says.

"What?" Blaine asks amused.

"It's what I call the look you get when your talking about, talking to, or thinking about Kurt" Tina explained, Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, like you don't get that way with Mike" Blaine says with a roll of the eyes. But it's not true, Tina didn't feel all bubbly inside when she thought or spoke about Mike. She was constantly worried about Mike and what he was up to.

**To Blaine: You're right, they are possibly the most hideous decorations I've ever seen. **

Blaine smiles, trying to ignore the constricted feeling in his chest he feels when he really misses Kurt.

Hold on, Blaine thought to himself. He didn't remember sending a picture to Kurt of decorations, how did he know what they looked like? Before Blaine even had a chance to come up a conclusion there was a knock at the door, and Mr. Shue's booming happy voice filled the room.

"Kurt? Wow what a surprise, what are you doing here?" he says. Blaine looks up and locks eyes with his boyfriend.

"Well I came here straight from the-" but Kurt doesn't have a chance to finish that sentence before Blaine has launched himself on him, wrapping his arms around Kurt tightly.

"Mr. She can we have a minute?" Blaine asks, dragging Kurt out into the hallway before Mr. Shue has a second to answer. He leads him to a set of lockers pushing Kurt against them, and crashing his lips onto Kurt's, he pulls away a smile on his face.

"Well how about that for nostalgia" Kurt says with a smile and Blaine rolls his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine finally asks, and Kurt shrugs.

"I had plans to spend Halloween with my boyfriend" he says simply, and Blaine pulls him into a tight embrace.

"You flew home for a weekend, Kurt that's crazy".

"Not really". Blaine pulls away far enough to rest his forehead against Kurt's.

"Burt must not be thrilled" Blaine says with a smile.

"My dad and Carole are at Finn's parents weekend" Kurt says with a mischievous smile.

"Kurt, please tell me they know you're home".

"Of course, they picked me up from the airport before they hit the road".

"So we have your house to ourselves?" Blaine says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hmm. So it seems", "How long do you have to stay at this juvenile party? No offense but I'm feeling like a cradle robber right now making out against the lockers".

"You should probably go in and talk to everyone for a bit" Blaine says sadly.

"I guess, but let's hurry, I may or may not have packed the fireman costume," Kurt says before pulling away and walking into the choir room, leaving Blaine behind breathless.

…

2.

"Are you sure you packed everything?" Mrs. Anderson asked Blaine for what felt like the millionth time. Blaine sighed and watched the busy people walk about the airport.

"Yes mom, I'll only be gone for three and a half days" Blaine reminds her.

"I don't feel right about you going alone and missing school to visit your boyfriend" she says slightly annoyed.

"Mom, I'm going to visit NYU, you know my dream school, and since you and dad are too busy to come, yeah I'm staying with Kurt". Mrs. Anderson sighed dramatically and looked down at her watch.

"Well I have a meeting, call me when you get there" she says before kissing him on the head and turning on her heels towards the exit.

Blaine slowly made his way to his boarding area, he was slightly nervous about this trip. He had seen Kurt only two weeks ago, for his Thanksgiving break, but Rachel had called last weekend saying Kurt could use a pick-me-up, so Blaine schemed a way to surprise visit Kurt. Kurt sounded fine on the phone whenever they spoke, but Blaine also knew Kurt was really good at hiding things, especially thousands of miles away.

Blaine tried to focus on his homework during the flight, but his mind was reeling with so many possibilities of what was upsetting Kurt, that he half focused on the on flight movie instead.

Rachel was waiting for Blaine by the gate, her bright red plaid dress made her stick out like a sore thumb. She ran into his arms dramatically, and Blaine couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"Rachel I saw you two weeks ago" he reminds her.

"I know, but I'm allowed to miss my Tony" she says, causing Blaine to roll his eyes.

"I'm not sure which nickname I hate more, Warbler, Tony, or Hobbit" Blaine says following Rachel as she navigates them outside, getting on the long line of people waiting for cabs.

"Only I call you Tony" she points out.

"And Santana is the only one to call me Hobbit, doesn't make it any better. Why aren't we taking the subway?" he asks.

"Your first time riding the subway should not with a suitcase, I'm doing you a favor" she says.

"I've been on a-" but Blaine stops himself, realizing although he's been to the city with family multiple times, there was no way they had ever ridden a subway together.

Rachel and Blaine talk for a while, Blaine catches Rachel up on all the day-to-day business of New Directions, and Rachel updates Blaine on the theatre community at NYU (Rachel was wait listed at NYADA). It isn't till they are getting out of the cab, an hour and a half later, that Rachel finally brings up Kurt.

"So he's going to be surprised to see you, if he seems a little cold don't take it to heart" she says as they climb the stairs up to the 7th floor where Kurt and Rachel's tiny apartment is.

"What exactly is wrong with him?" Blaine asks, he notices Rachel make a slight face.

"I'm sure he'll tell you" she says hesitantly pulling her key out of her bag.

When Blaine steps into the apartment following Rachel, he realizes that Skype actually made the apartment look better. In person, it was even smaller than it appeared online, the cracks in the wall plaster more prominent. But Kurt's design touch was definitely visible throughout the tiny living room. The sounds of a Judy Garland's CD is humming, and clatters can be heard from what Blaine assumes to be the kitchen.

"Rachel are you home?" Kurt's voice calls out, and Blaine instantly feels warm. "I know we promised your friends we'd try that new club out tonight but can we please just stay in, I'm not in the mood for loud music and annoying drunks". Blaine steps into the kitchen and Kurt drops the pepper he was holding in his hands.

"Surprise" Blaine says quietly, and Kurt just stares at him. He didn't jump for joy or run into Blaine's arms like he expected him too, he just stared, opening and closing his mouth tentatively.

"Blaine what are you doing here?" he asks, trying to sound cheerful, but Blaine can hear the forced tone.

"You don't think you can be the only one to surprise someone do you?" Blaine says laughing, and Kurt smiles a little.

"Well since you're here, why don't you put your stuff in my room, first door on the right. I'll be right there". Blaine gives him a funny look, but follows Kurt's directions, going into Kurt's room. He decides to break the boyfriend code and linger in the doorway, hoping to catch a glimpse of what Kurt say's to Rachel.

"Why do I have a feeling you had something to do with this" he hears Kurt harshly whisper.

"Look Kurt, you just needed a push. You said you didn't want to talk about it over the phone, now he's here no excuses" Rachel says,

"He's going to be so disappointed in me" Kurt says quietly.

"Kurt, he loves you, that's never going to change". Blaine passes all the way through the threshold of Kurt's room and throws himself on the bed. He closes his eyes, taking in Kurt's smell, his mind running. Did Kurt cheat on him? That seemed to be what happened. Blaine felt his heart sinking, why would Rachel drag him here, to make him hear this? Now Blaine needed to figure out what to say, this was not at all the weekend Blaine had been expecting.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events" Kurt says and Blaine opens his eyes noticing Kurt lingering in the doorway a smile on his face.

"I've imagined you in my bed so many times, and I'm not going to lie, I like the view".

"Kurt what's going on?" Blaine asks sitting up folding his legs so he's sitting in Indian style. Kurt winces slightly, sitting down next to Blaine.

"What do you mean"?

"I heard you and Rachel talking, do you need to tell me something?" Blaine asks. Kurt watches Blaine for a minute.

"Yes".

"Ok, so are you going to get on that?" Blaine snaps, and Kurt looks surprised.

"Look, what I'm going to tell you might surprise you, but please just let me say everything".

"Ok" Blaine says slowly.

"So, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I've decided-". Blaine pinches his leg to prepare himself for the blow.

"That NYADA isn't right for me". Blaine looks up, and widens his eyes.

"What?" he asks flabbergasted.

"I know I was doing well there, but, I see all the people, even Rachel and all her friends at NYU, and they are so driven, and so passionate about it. And I was like that in high school, but I just don't think I feel the same way now" he looks at Blaine, looking ashamed. Blaine gently rubs his thumb along Kurt's jaw line.

"Kurt, that's normal, to change your mind, that's the whole reason people go to college, to figure out things".

"Which one of us is in college again?" Kurt asked intertwining his hand in Blaine's.

"Well I would have been too if I hadn't gotten left back in kindergarten", Blaine says with a smile. Kurt leans forward to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighs.

"Do you have a game plan then?" Blaine asks and Kurt sits back up to look at Blaine.

"FIT" he says with a smile.

"That's great Kurt" Blaine says, he can totally see Kurt falling madly in love with the school and the classes.

"And that brings me to the second thing I need to tell you" Kurt says slowly. Blaine gives him a look.

"There's more"?

"Well yeah, see NYADA and FIT requirements are totally different, so I'll be behind a semester", he takes a deep breath. "Dad wants me to make it up this summer, which means I'll be staying here".

"Oh", is all Blaine says.

"I still come home after finals, for three weeks so I can still see you graduate. But then I'll have to stay here for the rest, Rachel too, she got some part in some weird theatre program in Brooklyn".

"That's not that big a deal, it will make it easier to move in, with you being here, I can move in earlier, my parents would like that". Kurt smiles and raises his eyebrows.

"You want to move in here"? Blaine blushes, which makes Kurt smile even more.

"Well I mean, this place is really small, so I understand if you don't want me to, but I wouldn't be opposed to the idea".

"Hey, can we stop the future talk, you are here right now, and I'd like to take advantage of that".

"Of that or of me?" Blaine purrs as Kurt pushes him till he's laying down, Kurt crawling till he's hovering over him.

"Both".

….

3.

Winter break brings many different types of reunions. Blaine and Kurt get a month of spending time like they used to, trips to the Lima Bean, movies and spending lots of time with Kurt's family, which for Blaine was another reunion in itself. Sure sometimes Blaine would stop by once and awhile to see Carole, or visit Burt in the shop, but getting to eat meals, with Kurt and Finn present, just made Blaine feel like last year all over again.

Blaine is surprised by how willing all the old New Direction members are to spending time all together, which they do almost once a week. New Years Eve is the last time they will all be together, since some have to leave earlier than others, and Blaine is excited that Rachel's dads are letting them use the basement, no questions asked.

It's about an hour till midnight, and they are saving the Champagne Puck brought till the ball drop, so they are passing the time sitting in a circle on the floor reminiscing. Blaine can't help but watch Tina, who seems less than thrilled to be sitting next to Mike, and he wonders if they got into another huge fight again.

"Remember when that Warbler was trying to seduce your man Kurt?" Mercedes chirps, bringing Blaine out of train of thought, and frowning slightly.

"I really don't want to talk about that" Blaine says.

"Didn't he convince you guys to go to a gay bar?" Quinn asks.

"Puck got us fakes, but that night turned out to be pretty awful." He turns to face Blaine,

"Thanks to this one whose brain rots when he drinks".

"Well he did kiss Rachel" Santana points out, and Rachel makes a noise of protest.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but him trying to seduce me in a parking lot might be worse than his little fling with Rachel".

"I'd rather hear all about you guy's exciting college lives" Blaine cuts in, and they all change the subject immediately. As much as Blaine is enjoying himself, he can't help but feel bittersweet about the situation. It was weird to think that seeing all these guys wasn't an everyday occurrence anymore. Even though he had only known them for a year, they felt like his family, and it was strange to think about everyone's lives moving forward, how his life was moving forward too. Next year he'll be possibly living with his boyfriend, in New York City.

About thirty minutes before the ball dropped the group got bored and decided to pop open some bottles. Blaine knew, from the many fancy parties his parents forced him to attend, that champagne went straight to his head, so he tried to pace himself, but that didn't work out too well. He was currently feeling extremely warm and fuzzy sitting on a coach in the corner watching Kurt laughing with Mercedes and Quinn from across the room. Their eyes met and Kurt's face lights up. Kurt eventually makes his way over the Blaine plopping down next to him on the couch.

"Hello there" Kurt says with smile, Blaine doesn't respond just nuzzles his noise in Kurt's neck breathing him in. Kurt chuckles and lazily runs his hands through Blaine's hair.

"Tina and Mike broke up" Kurt says quietly, and Blaine looks up a sad look on his face.

"Really? I had a feeling" Blaine says softly.

"Mike told Finn" Kurt says, "He wasn't to thrilled with Tina choosing Chicago. The break up was pretty messy, Mike said some things he apparently regrets" Kurt fills Blaine in. Blaine looks over to see Tina giggling with Puck and Artie.

"I hope she's ok" Blaine says.

"We're lucky" Kurt says and Blaine redirects his attention to him.

"How so?" Blaine asks.

"We both have the same life plans, yours is just a year behind" Kurt says with a teasing smile. People start counting down with the TV, refilling their glasses for a New Year's toast, but Blaine and Kurt currently caught up in their own alcohol induced world start kissing before the clock strikes midnight.

…..

4.

Kurt's spring break falls first, and Blaine has been restlessly counting down the days. Things have been tense these past couple of months for this couple, it was the longest stretch of time they had gone without seeing each other, and Kurt's new life at FIT was making him extremely busy. The plus was that Kurt was loving every second of it, the classes, the homework, the people, and especially the fashion shows they were asked to attend for extra credit. Kurt and Blaine's daily texts and phone calls were diminishing to every other day, sometimes even longer than that. There were some days Blaine would think they were heading towards a break up but thank God Tina was there to talk some sense into him.

"It's just a rough patch" Tina points out one day in math class. Blaine and Kurt hadn't spoken in five days and counting, and it was driving Blaine crazy.

"Just remember that in less than a year you guys are going to be living together, and everything's going to be fine", her smile sympathetic.

"At least he comes home on Friday" Blaine says gloomily, "Burt gave me permission to pick him up at the airport".

"See, he'll go running into your arms and you two will be so in love you'll have to pull over for a quickie", Tina says laughing, Blaine snorting in response.

"Do you know that from experience?" Blaine asks and Tina blushes.

"Everything is going to be ok Blaine", she says with a smile.

Blaine shows up to the airport thirty minutes early, holding a dozen of Kurt's favorite yellow roses. The time slowly passes by and then suddenly people are moving through Kurt's gate. He searches the crowd for Kurt's face, and after about a sea of twenty people he appears, looking tired, wheeling his suitcase behind him. He makes eye contact and pauses for a moment, no smile on his face, and he slowly approaches.

"Did my dad put you up to this?" Kurt asks when he is in earshot of Blaine.

"More like I put him up to it, these are for you" he says holding out the roses. Kurt takes them, a slow smile spreading on his face.

"Well I'd hope so". Blaine moves forward and kisses Kurt tentatively on the cheek, and then goes to grab Kurt's bag from him.

"I can carry my own bag Blaine" Kurt said in his signature bitch tone that made Blaine swoon.

The beginning of the drive is slightly awkward, Kurt mostly asks Blaine about Regionals prep, which reminds him that their two-year anniversary is coming up.

"So I know tonight your having family dinner, but I was wondering if you had any other plans this week?" Blaine asks, and notices Kurt avert his eyes.

"Well, I'm heading out to visit Finn for the weekend after dinner" Kurt says and Blaine feels his disappointment start to grow, starting in his stomach.

"Oh, well that sounds nice", Blaine says with a fake smile.

"Dad put me up to it, he says Finn has been stressed and homesick and it would be good to see me", Kurt adds sensing Blaine's disappointment.

"We will have plenty time to see each other during the week" Blaine says optimistically, and Kurt smiles back at him.

When they arrive to Kurt's house Blaine notices that Kurt isn't moving to get out.

"You ok Kurt?" Blaine asks.

"Do you want to come, just for a little, I wanted to talk to you about something".

"Of course" Blaine says slowly and Blaine follows him into the house. Burt is sitting on the coach awaiting their arrival.

"Hey kiddo" Burt says cheerfully, moving up to bring his son into a tight embrace.

"Blaine I wasn't expecting you over" Burt says when he finally lets go of Kurt, but he directs the statement towards Kurt.

"We are just going to talk upstairs about something for a little bit" Kurt says leading Blaine towards his bedroom.

"Carole is coming home in an hour" Burt calls out his voice booming up the stairs with them. Kurt doesn't respond just leads Blaine into his bedroom and closes the door behind them.

"You're starting to scare me," Blaine finally says as he sits down on the bed watching Kurt pace the room.

"You're not going to like what I have to say Blaine, that's why I've been avoiding talking to you this past week" Kurt stops moving and turns to face Blaine and watch the light in his eyes dim.

"Ok, well you better just tell me then" Blaine said with a frown. Kurt sat tentatively at the edge of the bed.

"So Rachel and me were talking about what we wanted to do about living arrangements next year, so I called my dad to talk about apartments, and I mentioned that you wanted to live with us, and my dad, well he was less than thrilled" Kurt says honestly.

"Oh. Well that's not as bad as I thought it was going to be" Blaine said with a smile. "I understand".

"Let me finish. I kind of agreed with a lot of the points he brought up. You're going to want to make your own friends and life you know, not try to fit into mine. I think living in a dorm would be good for you, and Rachel already pre-approved weekend slumber parties, so if your roommate sucks you can come and stay with us on the weekends. This way, if you find someone else, you don't have anything holding you back".

"Find someone else?" Blaine repeats, his face squinted.

"Well, New York is nothing like Ohio, you're going to meet all these amazing people, and you never know" Kurt trails off and Blaine shakes his head.

"That is never going to happen" Blaine assures him, but Kurt just smiles sadly.

"Never say never" Kurt says, cringing slightly for quoting a Justin Bieber song.

"That didn't happen for you" Blaine points out.

"Well yeah, but you're a different person" Kurt says. Blaine frowns and takes Kurt's hands in his, swiping his thumb gently across Kurt's knuckles every so often.

"I have been having a lot of insecurities about us lately, I thought for sure you were moving on and not wanting to be together anymore. And I've been really upset about it, but Tina said something to me, that made me just hold out and not give up, and you want to know what that was?" Kurt nods his head.

"She said the reason that her and Mike didn't work out, was because they didn't fit into each others future plans, without having to try to hard. But with us, our futures mesh really well together without even having to try. And because of that, I have faith that no matter what happens down the line, we are going to work out just fine". Kurt leaned forward so his forehead was resting on Blaine's.

"What's the chance that your parents will let you come with me to Finn's. He invited you, I just didn't think you'd want to go after we spoke".

"I can go pack now, and be back when your finished with dinner." Blaine says with a smile.

After Blaine leaves, Burt comes out from the kitchen.

"How did it go?" he asks Kurt, a look of concern on his face.

"Great.", Kurt says a big smile on his face. Burt smiles and puts his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm glad kiddo", Burt turns back to make it towards the kitchen.

"I think he may be the one" Kurt says quietly, and Burt turns around slowly to face his son.

"That's crazy, isn't it?" Kurt says, his face turning red.

"Yeah, yeah it probably is" Burt says. "But that doesn't mean it's not true".

…

5.

There was one thing that came with first boyfriend territory that absolutely sucked, and that was Blaine's first heartbreak. It happened, three weeks after Kurt's last visit. Kurt and Blaine's stress levels were steadily increasing, between Nationals rehearsals, college decisions and the millions of projects Kurt had, they spent their Skype sessions and phone calls bickering. It got to the point finally where Kurt snapped and broke it off.

"Blaine, this isn't us, we are obviously aren't working".

"This is just a rough patch, everything will work out" Blaine begged, Kurt shook his head, his eyes getting watery.

"I don't have time to wait for anything to work itself out. Look, let's just quit before things get any worse between us".

"Kurt no we're so close to next year and –".

"Goodbye Blaine". Kurt had disconnected the call before Blaine had a chance to beg some more. He called Kurt, texted, but got no response from him. Blaine got barely any sleep that night and convinced his mother to let him skip school.

Tina knew what was going on the second Blaine wasn't in math class. Even when Blaine was sick he was the most responsible kid she knew, texting her asking if she could grab his homework, and apologize to Mr. Shue for him about missing rehearsal. But she had heard absolutely nothing from him today. She grabbed his homework anyway, and as soon as Glee let out for the day she was at his house knocking on the door.

Blaine looked a mess when he answered, he was still wearing plaid pajamas and a Dalton sweatshirt that looked longer than the one he normally wore. His eyes were red, so he was either stoned or had spent the majority of the day crying, and she knew it wasn't the first option.

"Tina what are you doing here?" he asked running a hand through his messy curls.

"I brought your homework", she said with a smile, holding out a pile of papers for him.

"Thanks", he said snatching the papers out of her hands.

"Hey, Blaine, this is me, you know you can talk to me about whatever". He sighed for a moment, moving out of the doorway, motioning for her to come in. She follows him into the living room where he sits down; bringing his knees up against his chest.

"Kurt broke up with me last night" Blaine finally said, and Tina instinctively brought her hand to his knee squeezing it sympathetically.

"What happened?" she asks, she waits till he is ready to answer her.

"I'm not really sure. We've been fighting a lot, and I guess he just can't take it anymore".

"Maybe he just needs some space, I have a feeling he'll be calling you back in no time".

"I'm supposed to fly out and see him in two weeks" Blaine said.

"I wouldn't cancel your ticket yet" she said with a reassuring smile.

But a week had come and gone, and Kurt hadn't called. It was a Wednesday afternoon, right after Glee when Rachel called, Blaine hastily answered, in fear that something had happened.

"Rachel?" Blaine says, jumping into his car.

"Hey Blaine" her voice is quiet, totally unlike her.

"Is everything ok?" he asks, trying to not sound frantic.

"Yeah I just-How are you"? Blaine scowls, did she really just ask him that?

"I've been better" he says flatly.

"Yeah, Kurt, he's not so good either", Blaine won't let himself feel the little bit of hope brewing in his chest.

"Is there a point to this conversation or-"?

"Yes, umm-This is awkward, but, Kurt wanted me to call to make sure-" she pauses.

"Make sure what?" Blaine asks, forgetting not to sound desperate.

"Make sure you cancelled your flight to visit here next week" Rachel said mournfully. Blaine frowned, Kurt knew him too well, but what was worse was that he didn't want to see him.

"Oh" is all Blaine says.

"I know it's incredibly rude to ask but he figured it would be easier if I did rather than-"

"I did already" Blaine lies, cutting her off.

"Sorry?" she asks.

"I cancelled them that night" he lies even more, feeling slightly pathetic.

"Oh" she says.

"Yeah, so is there anything else?" he asks.

"No but how is New Directions-" but Blaine hung up on her before she could drag him even more into the conversation. He cancels his flight, and finally realizes that it was indeed a breakup.

Three weeks later and McKinley High was full of Prom buzz, and Blaine wanted nothing to do with it. Two proms with Kurt filled him with memories that Blaine didn't want to remember right now. Blaine was planning on avoiding prom altogether until Mr. Shue insisted they needed to perform at Prom again, no questions asked. So Brittany, having no one to go to Prom with either, asked him to go with her, and he agreed mostly because he didn't really have another choice.

The night of Prom arrived and Tina, Artie and Blaine were all in Brittany's living room with their parents, getting ready to take picture for their last prom. They were just about to start pictures when the doorbell rang, and Brittany rushed to the answer, Blaine became extremely suspicious when Tina and Artie started smiling. As suspicious as Blaine was, he was not expecting Kurt to walk through the door, dressed in the simplest tux Blaine had ever seen him in, holding a plastic box containing two pink Boutonnières. Blaine had no clue what to say, even when Kurt approached him, a nervous smile on his face.

"Hi", Kurt said softly.

"What are you-"?

"Kurt called me and told me he wanted to go to Prom with you because he's still in love with you and-"

"Brittany!" Kurt said through is teeth, his face flushing red.

"Can you give us a minute", Blaine asks the room before dragging Kurt into the kitchen.

Kurt places the plastic box on the counter, his palms flat against the marble and he taps his fingers nervously. Blaine walks up next to Kurt, his eyes devastatingly serious.

"So are you going to tell me why you're here?" Blaine finally asks breaking the silence.

"I-I-I don't know" Kurt stammers.

"So you flew hundreds of miles just because you felt like it?" Blaine says, his voice bitter.

"I felt bad for the way I ended things, and I was talking to Britney, she called to ask permission to take you to prom, she didn't want to upset me. And I don't know what came over me, I decided to come here and-".

"Did you tell Brittany that you still loved me?" Blain asks.

"Of course I still love you Blaine", Kurt says, noticing the big smile form on Blaine's face.

"But, I don't think we should get back together", Blaine's smile drops.

"I don't understand" Blaine says sadly.

"My life is a mess right now, I love it, but I'm still adjusting to FIT, and I'm sorry if this makes me needy, but I need you to be right there, not a phone call away. I'm not saying this is permanent, because this is killing me, but for now, I think it's for the best". Stillness and quiet fill the kitchen, and muffled chatter could be heard from the other room. No one says anything for a while; they just stare at each other. Finally Blaine reaches for the box, pulling a pink Carnation out and stepping forward towards Kurt to pin it on him.

"Good thing we have practice with this" Blaine jokes as he steps back to admire his handiwork. Kurt does the same for Blaine, his hand lingering on his collar. They take photos with their friends, they dance, they laugh, and at the end of the night they share a sweet and desperate kiss, before Kurt says he has to leave for an early flight in the morning. Blaine watches him drive away before he get's in his own car. As he drives he's surprised that for the first time in a while he doesn't feel empty, he feels almost complete. Maybe things would work out after all; Kurt did promise he would still come to his graduation. Maybe, just maybe things would be ok.

…...….

Summer in the city is miserable, but Blaine doesn't care. He's finally in New York City, the place he's been fantasizing about for years now. As he walks up from the subway, he feels the sticky, humid air cling to him, but he's too focused on his mission to notice. He walks by the rundown apartment buildings, until he recognizes his destination in the distance. He climbs the seven flights of stairs and let his feet guide him to the familiar door. He knocks confidently, and can hear the sound of footsteps coming from the other side approach.

"Who is it?" Kurt's voice says from the other side. Blaine smiled; this was the first time he appreciated that Kurt's peephole was cracked.

"Special delivery" Blaine calls out, and takes a step back at the door swings open.

"Blaine?" Kurt says poking his head out, he smiles when he sees Kurt's eyes sparkle. Kurt's out in the hallway wrapping his arms around Blaine tightly.

"I thought you were moving in next week" Kurt says into his shoulder.

"I got permission to move in early, Ohio was driving me bonkers, I thought I'd surprise you".

"Blaine we had plans, I was going to help you move in, pack and most importantly decorate because lets face it that is not your forte." Blaine laughs.

"You can still help with the decorating part." Blaine insists, and Kurt smiles, inviting him inside.

Kurt had been in the middle of cooking dinner when Blaine arrived so he invited him to stay. Blaine felt extremely grown up as he ate a dinner of pasta with some wine Kurt's friend from summer classes got him as an end of the semester celebration. They idly chat for most of it, about Kurt's finals, and Blaine's roommate who wouldn't be moving in till next week. Once the plates were cleaned and they retired to the living room (wine bottle in hand) Blaine speaks up.

"So, I'd like to renegotiate our plan" Blaine says, draining the rest of his glass before pouring more.

"Really, you would, would you? Kurt says playfully, eyebrows raised.

"I know we agreed, well more you like you decided and I went along with it, that we would wait a month until I was settled to get back together, but I don't want to wait" Blaine declares.

"And why's that?" Kurt asks amused.

"I've already seen what New York has to offer and I'm not impressed" Blaine states.

"Blaine you've been here less than 24 hours" Kurt says with laugh.

"Semantics" Blaine says waving him off.

"I spent all summer pining for you, and I don't want to wait any longer".

"Pining really Blaine, what year is it"?

"Would you please let me woo you and stop teasing".

"No wooing necessary, I wanted to call this stupid plan off the second you touched down". Blaine slides closer to Kurt.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me"?

"This was fun" Kurt states and Blaine nudges him playfully.

"So how attached are you to your dorm room?" Kurt asks after a while of comfortable silence, Blaine now leaning against Kurt, his head comfortably resting in the crock of Kurt's neck.

"Uncomfortable bed, public shower, I'd say I'm not attached at all" Blaine says, his words vibrating against Kurt's throat.

"Good because Rachel won't be here for four more days, and I say we take advantage of that and make up for lost time".

Blaine has already leapt up from the couch and walking towards Kurt's bedroom before Kurt could process.

Blaine turns around, the biggest grin on his face. "Let's go, we have lots of lost time to make up for" he says wiggling his eyebrows. Kurt feels his heart swell and grow even more in love with this boy than he thought was possible.

No matter their past, not matter their future, they were finally together right now, and the rest they could worry about another time, because they were finally together, and no one had to fly away afterwards.


End file.
